A Life Not Lived Rewritten
by TwilightedForFun8909
Summary: Bella was kidnapped at the age of 14 by James and his coven and held captive for several years until. This time it's the Cullen's who come across Bella. This is only a short chapters as I wanted opinions on whether I should continue this one or the first.


BPOV

Ch. 1

I lay with my eyes closed on the dirty ground hoping HE doesn't know that I'm awake though I know he does. Unfortunately, I can't stop the images that flash by my closed lids. I also can't stop the lone tear that escapes my eye to run down my cheek. I think about whether to wipe it away or just let it be, but He decides for me.

"Come on cupcake it's time we move on from here." He says in my ear. I inwardly shudder from the fear of him so close to me. I hate him and I hate me. I pull away so he isn't so close but try not to appear disrespectful.

"Yes Master." I hated calling him that but it angered him if I didn't. I stand up, ignoring the new pain that shows itself, and grab what's left of my clothes. I try not to look at my body to much out of fear I might start crying. I won't cry for him or in front of him. As I'm putting my clothes back on I hear the sounds of the others footsteps as they arrive. I make no attempt to acknowledge that I heard them and just continue with my task.

"James, when will we dispose of your disgusting pet?" Victoria says the last words with such venom in her voice I almost winced, but stopped myself.

"Vic, we've discussed this and I won't have this conversation again with you. She stays alive until I say otherwise. Got it?" James snarls back at her. Laurent walks casually over to me and hands me a long sleeve shirt he acquired. I don't ask where got because I already know it was of one of their latest victims.

"Thank you." I say quietly as I put the shirt on over my shredded clothes. It's not much but it hides more of my body so it's slightly more comfortable. He smiles a sad smile back at me. Out of the three I trust Laurent the most, well I don't actually trust any of them but at least I know he won't hurt me.

James grabs my wrist and slings me onto his back before I can get my balance he takes off running. I don't know where we're at anymore and I don't ask. I just know we are in the forest somewhere and it's rainy all the time. I don't care enough to look around and see my surroundings, so I just lay down my head and close my eyes. The images are back again. My mother's screams of terror and my father's shouts of anger. I try to imagine what life would have been like if James hadn't come along. I daydream about my first date and stolen kisses at mothers crazy cooking skills and my father telling me that no guy will ever be good enough for me. Just the simple things you don't even think about unless they are taken from you.

I suddenly feel the wind stop rushing by and then I'm dropped none to gently on the wet ground. Though it hurt I made no move to right myself.

"Stay hidden." James hisses at me. My heart skips a beat and I scurry on my hands and knees to hide behind the closest tree. Once I'm sure I can be seen I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. This is new to me and more than a little scary. I try to work out in my head what might be happening but I keep coming up with nothing.

About three minutes later I hear it. Footsteps, and lots of them. From what I can tell there are atleast seven of them coming as if that wasn't enough I can tell from the sound that all of them are vampires. I try not to allow the fear I feel to consume me but it's hard. I use all my energy to slow down my rapid pulse, hoping against hope these others won't notice it. Finally after what felt like a lifetime but was only about thirty second, the footsteps stop.

"Hello." I hear a male voice say. The voice is calm and gentle, nothing like what I'm used to. Before I can analyze my thoughts to much the voice continues. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my family." Did he just say family? I thought to myself.

"Hello, I am Laurant and these are James and Victoria." Laurant replies to the voice I now know to be Carlisle. I try to move around just a bit as to possibly get a peak of this Carlisle and his family. When I was able to get a quick glance at them I couldn't stop my gasp from leaving my mouth at the sight before me. They were are inhumanly beautiful and spread out on either side of a blond man, I'm assuming to be Carlisle. "We were just passing through we didn't realise the territory had been..." Laurent cut off at my gasp and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly knowing my presence was known.

For several long seconds everything was quiet. Then I was grabbed and held tightly to James cheststaring at seven unknown vampires. 


End file.
